The End Is Not Yet Here
by erync
Summary: Satine is in purgatory for her sins and is forced to watch Christian suffer by her death, until she can proove herself worthy of a better place... just a ghost of her former self, Satine must help Christian fall in love again....
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Moulin Rouge characters

The Situation: Satine is in purgatory for her sins and is forced to watch Christian suffer by her death, until she can proove herself worthy of a better place... just a ghost of her former self, Satine must make Christian fall in love again....

The End Is Not Yet Here

Chapter 1:

Satine wandered through Christians room, and shivered. Satine was used to being cold by now, she was never warm. She knew she wasn't real but she wasn't quite dead yet, she didn't understand what she was doing here, in this half existance

Christian walked in and looked around. He felt it again, the feeling that Satine was so close he could touch her. But he knew that was impossible. He put the whiskey and absynthe he had just bought on the table and felt his un-shaved chin and sat down. It had been over three years since Satines death and he still felt that she was here. Satine reached out to touch him, she had slowly watched him become the alchoholic, drug addicted man in front of her, and knew it was her fault. It tortured her to watch him suffering all these and being unable to help him. She stroked his face but felt nothing, Christian shivered at her touch and got up. He soon began pouring a cup of the cheap whiskey with a shaking hand. He drank it all in one gulp and began to cry.

"Why?" He screamed "Why did you have to die, why did I have to fall in love with you?" He threw the cup against the wall and watched it shatter into a million peices.

"What have I become?" He whispered, his voice quivering, tears streaming down his face. Then he just sat on the floor and cried, he cried for what seemed like hours, until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Satine watched all this, and silent tears fell down her pale, translucent cheeks.

"I'm sorry" she whispered in an unheard voice and lay down next to him, wishing he could be the man she knew and loved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christian woke up with sun streaming through his ripped curtains, he lay there for a bit then forced himself to get up, glass crunching under his hands, ripping the skin. He looked at himself in his cracked mirror, there were cuts on his face. He looked down at his hands which were bleeding horribly, but he didnt care. He needed a drink. He went over to the table where the whiskey and absynthe sat. He took the whiskey and took a mouthful out of the bottle, feeling it burn down his raw throat, smelling the pungent odour that he was so used to.

He gagged slightly and looked at the now blood streaked bottle, alchohol burning his cuts. He hated what he had become, but he couldnt stop, he could never stop. "Until my dieing day" he sang weakly , he laughed harshly at his voice that had been once so full of joy and was now rough and out of tune. He probably would have cried more but he had no tears left. Just then Tulus burst into the room yelling in a sing song voice "My friend, I have returned"

The sound peirced through Christians aching head, and was magnafied ten times over by his usual sunday morning hang-over. "Tulus!" Christian yelled "Not so loud!" He waved a hand in greeting, hardly excited by the fact that one of his good friends had returned from two years of travels.

Tulus looked around the flat, there were clothes everywhere, blood and glass covered the floor and the sickly sent of vomit and booz met his nostrels. He then looked at his friend, who looked worse then the apartment. Christians hair was uncombed and uncut, it looked as if he hadnt changed his clothes in weeks, he was covered in his own blood, and it was obvious he hadnt bathed in a while, and he sat in the middle of the floor, knee deep in his own filth, looking at Tulus as if he was about to die. But the worst thing of all were his eyes, which had once been full of life and hope, now looked dead and empty.

Tulus kneeled down next to his friend and whispered "what has happened to you, Christian" and with that Christian saw his life with a new light, and how pathetic it had become, he hugged his friend tightly and answered "I don't know Tulus, but I know I can't go on living like this, you should have let them shoot me"he added, remembering bitterly how the Duke tried to kill him.

"Don't talk like that Christian, then the Duke would have gotten what he wanted" Said Tulus sadly.

"He may have gotten what he wanted, but if he had of shot me, I would be with Satine now, among angles" Christian sobbed.

"Christian, I know you loved her, but it's been three years, you must move on with your life, do you think she would want to see you like this, suffering and in pain. You could write the story of the Moulin Rouge, at least you have a..." He looked around the room "lovely flat?" he said hopefully.

"I already wrote it, I don't know where it is though, and I don't care, I don't need to be reminded of my pain" With that he got up and walked to the window, and stared at the Moulin Rouge "And I'm being evicted" he said quietly "I haven't been paying my rent"

Tulus, who had made a ton of money from Spectacular Spectacular, thought of a solution then and there "You can live with me, and I will help you quit drinking and... ooh... absynthe, may I have a glass?" Not waiting for an answer he grabbed the bottle and went rummaging around for a glass. He poured himself some and with a sigh he said "Yes, yes you will come and live with me, I have a charming house just outside the village, lovely view, good for painting...." and he continued to ramble about inspiration and the beauty in the world. But Christian could see no beauty.


	2. Analise

Disclaimer:You know the deal

A.N. Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, I was home sick and a moment of inspiration trapped me heehee, well, I guess I'll make another chapter if you really want.

So Christian packed his bags and off he went to live with Tulus, he looked one last time at the Moulin Rouge, where his dreams were made and then shattered, with the death of his one true love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tulus tore his eyes away from the country side out the window and looked across at the other seat to his friend, the both of them swaying with the train. Christian gazed sadly out the window, as if searching for something he would never find.

"Christian" Tulus said cautiously, knowing the question he was about to ask was quite rude.

"Yes, my friend"

"We both made a bundle with Spectacular Spectacular, what happened to all yours, I mean how could you be evicted?"

Christian half smiled, the skin under his eyes crinkling with the unusual motion, but at the same time he looked ashamed.

"Ah Tulus, I have lived a life of drinking and throwing away my money" He sighed "When Satine... well you know... I died inside and didnt care what happened to me, so I spent all my money on cheap liquor and drugs, slowly over the past three years, it all seemed to vanish, I don't have a job and worse yet who would hire me if I look like this?" he motioned to his old dirty clothes.

"My dear Christian, you can find love in many things, I... though I have never loved, find love in the simplest leaf or a towering tree, fore I realize that we are all but leaves, just a small part of the huge tree that is humanity. I am a lover of beauty, I find joy in everything I see, and all I see is beauty" Tulus began to ramble again and Christian tuned him out... he stared out the window thinking of her. The one beautiful thing that was his life, Satine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satine cried silent tears no one could see, remembering the love she shared with Christian. Knowing the task at hand she searched the train station for a girl worthy of Christian.

She was about to give up when she saw a brunette in a deep blue dress, her hair straight coming just below her chin, her green eyes playfully looking deep into the eyes of passing men, with a cheeky grin on her face. Satine half smiled. This was the look she had given to men in her earlier days, when she was just a common prostetute, not the Sparkling Diamond. She went up to the girl and willed her to go to the doors of the train and find Christian, hoping they would connect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Analise grinned at a passing man in a top hat, maybe he was rich? He looked at her in disgust and muttered "whore", but this only threw her off for a second, she was used to the names and labels people gave her. She had been working the train station for a while now and she was getting bored.

"Business is bad today" she thought bitterly.

She was about to turn in when she got a sudden feeling to go and see if any passengers wanted some 'fun'. She walked over to the doors and smiled playfully at the passengers exiting the train. Mothers grabbed their childrens hands and rushed them away, whispering not to go near her. A man came up to her and asked "how much?" she answered "20$ a night"

(now remember this is a long time ago lol when 20$ went a LOT farther) The man looked at her and smiled, she didnt like that look.

"I don't have enough money..." he grabbed her wrist "but that ain't gonna stop me, I'll take you anyways"

She tried to get away but he had grabbed her other wrist and was pulling her to the exit, she let out a scream and he clamped his mouth over hers, biting her lip. She spat blood out of her mouth and cried for help, knowing no one would help her. To them, she was just a common whore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christian stepped off the train, and stretched his stiff muscles.

"What a long ride" he said, he was actually beginning to feel like his old self.

"A good shave would do me good" He thought, scracthing his hairy chin, he looked at his clothes and hoped he would make some money, so he could buy some new clothes.

"We shall have to buy you some new clothes" Tulus said "My treat"

"Oh, Tulus, you don't have to..."

"No, no, I insist, I will not have you assosiating with me looking like that" He smiled and Christian gave in, secretly vowing to pay him back.

He heard a scream and turned around quickly, looking around the near deserted train station. He saw a man and a girl struggeling, she called for help and he punched her in the face and began pulling her away. Christian didn't even think about what he was doing, he ran up behind the man and, using his suitcase, smashed it over the mans head. The man yelled and cursed, but he let go of the girl he was holding. He turned and Christian smashed him in the face, he looked at Christian in fear and spat on the ground at Christians feet.

"You'll regret that" He muttered and half ran, half stumbled out of the station.

Christian turned and smied at the girl he just saved, and was shocked to see she was so pretty.

"Um... Hello" He said putting out his hand, which the girl did not take.

She used one hand to wipe the blood off her mouth and the other hung limply at her side, there were red rings around her wrists from where the man was holding her.

"Hey" She said breathlessly "Thanks, but if you think your getting a free ride, you've got another thing coming"

"What?" Christian said, confused "Are you alright?"

"Ya, I'm fine, I'm not totally helpless you know" She flashed a look at him for the first time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those eyes. Light blue and full of passion, and pain. Analise gazed into those eyes for a few moments, lost. She took in the rest of him, his unshaved beard, dirty clothes and grinning face, but the eyes had captured her.

"My name is Christian" he said in a very soft spoken voice "and you are...?"

"My name?"She said "Analise"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was one of the most beautiful names Christian had ever heard, and a girl almost as beautiful as his Satine.

Christian began to see the world with his old eyes again, perhaps healing was possible.


End file.
